Gas turbine rotor assemblies rotate at extreme speeds. Inadvertent excitation of resonant frequencies by the spinning rotor can cause an unwanted dynamic response in the engine, and hence it is desirable to be able to tune, or mistune, the rotor in order to avoid specific frequencies or to lessen their effect.